365 Days
by D2L
Summary: Sungmin akan segere menikah! Semua orang kaget karena laki-laki itu tidak pernah memperlihatkan dirinya yang sedang pacaran pada siapapun. Kyuhyun sebagai sahabatnya kaget, tapi ternyata Sungmin tidak menginginkan pernikahan itu karena dia menyukai seorang laki-laki. Kyuhyun bertekad untuk membantu Sungmin memperoleh cinta sejatinya atau malah ada kejadian lain yang tidak terduga?


Aku tahu cerita tentang kami akan segera terakhir apalagi ketika seorang wanita masuk ke dalam kehidupan kami. Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan ini akan segera mempunyai pacar dan Lee Sungmin yang manisnya melebihi wanita kebanyakan pasti tetap akan mendapatkan pasangan hidupnya. Well, hanya saja aku tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi secepat ini.

Dengarkan baik-baik aku keduluan oleh Sungmin. Parah. Harusnya aku yang membuatnya terpuruk lebih dahulu, tapi kenapa harus aku laki-laki yang tertampan ini yang mendapat pukulan? Bayangkan, laki-laki yang tidak pernah memperkenalkan seorang wanita sekalipun padaku kali ini datang padaku dan berkata minggu depan akan menikah. Dia belajar lelucon darimana coba? Yang benar saja! Aku tidak terima dalam pertemanan ini aku kalah. Kekalahan pertama seumur hidupku! Tidak akan pernah kulupakan!

Lihat saat ini dia sedang menatapku dengan senyuman mengejek. Senyuman yang benar-benar menyebalkan dan merusak hari-hariku.

** 365 days**

**.**

_I'm wandering what kind of surprise I might get today again_

**.**

Pesta itu benar-benar ramai. Semua orang tampak sedang bersenang-senang, saling berbicara dan tertawa berkikik ria dengan teman-teman mereka, tapi ada seorang yang merenung jengkel akan pesta tunangan sahabatnya ini.

"Kau terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Benar-benar merusak pemandangan di hari bahagiaku."Kyuhyun mengenal suara itu dan langsung membuat dirinya semakin _bad mood._

Ya, laki-laki itulah yang menjadi biang kekacauannya dari pagi tadi dan juga -laki yang bernama Lee Sungmin yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman merendahkan yang mengatakan 'kali ini kau yang kalah, Cho sombong'.

"Aku benar-benar heran kok adanya wanita yang mau dengan laki-laki yang bahkan lebih manis dan kecewekan daripada mereka," ucap Kyuhyun memasang wajah iba pada siapaun yang akan menjadi pasangan hidup laki-laki yang ada di depannya ini.

Sungmin terlihat marah dengan ejekan Kyuhyun. Dengan senyuman mencemohkan dia membalas Kyuhyun, "karena sikapmu yang buruk itu aku tidak heran tidak ada satupun wanita yang bahkan mau pacaran apalagi berbagi hidup seumur hidup mereka dengan setan hidup sepertimu."

Kali ini Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menang lagi. Cho yang satu itu tidak mampu membalasnya.

"Tapi aku yakin sebentar lagi kau juga akan merasakan yang sama. Menemukan wanita cantik seperti calon istriku. Mendapatkan perayaan tunangan dimana berisikan teman-teman yang tidak rela aku melepas status lajangku seperti dirimu lalu mendapatkan presepsi pernikahan terindah yang tidak akan kau lupakan." Kali ini Sungmin benar-benar mengeluarkan senyuman manis dan juga tulus.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menghelah napas. "Tapi kenapa juga harus kau yang duluan? Aku tidak menyangka. Sungguh. Di sini aku yang tampan dan digilai oleh wanita, tapi kenapa harus kau yang menikah duluan? Kau benar-benar menginjak harga diriku sebagai seorang _playboy."_

"Oh, jadi kau sadar dirimu seorang _playboy,_ ya? Baguslah. Sekarang kau tahu kenapa aku yang duluan karena tidak ada yang mau menikah dengan orang tidak setia sepertimu," ucap Sungmin.

"Kau harus mulai merubah kebiasaan yang satu itu. Tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan darinya tahu. Tidak perlu mempertaruhan harga dirimu disitu." Sungmin meneguk wine yang dipegangnya.

"Inikan pesta pertunanganmu. Harusnya kau berada di samping calon istrimu sekarang dan bukan bersamaku. Atau setidaknya kenalkan aku padanya. Kau belum pernah memperkenalkannya sekalipun padaku," oceh Kyuhyun.

"Karena sebenarnya aku tidak pernah menginginkan pernikahan ini sekalipun."

Kyuhyun menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud."

"Karena dia bukan orang yang kucintai,"jawab Sungmin. "Sungguh, dia bukan orang yang aku cintai." Sungmin mengulang lagi perkataannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau menikahinya? Karena orang tuamu? Ayolah. Kita sekarang sudah dewasa. Masa sampai hal seperti ini masih harus diatur oleh orang tua kita? Kau bisa saja mengatakan kau menyukai wanita lain dan menikah dengannya," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Karena dia bukan wanita, Kyuhyun." Mata Kyuhyun membulat dan menatap Sungmin yang saat ini masih menatap ke arah calon istrinya yang bercerita tertawa berkikik ria dengan temannya.

" Tidak ada seorangpun yang bakal menginginkan aku menikah dengan seseorang kecuali dia wanita."

_Well_, sekali lagi Kyuhyun mendapat kejutan. _Indeed._

.

.

.

"Kau melamun dari tadi. Aku tahu kau syok karena Sungmin menikah lebih dulu darimu, tapi tidak perlu sampai dibawa ke kantor,kan? Kau tidak takut pekerjaanmu akan kacau?" ucap teman makan siang Kyuhyun kali ini, Kim Yesung.

_Aku memang syok karena itu, tapi aku lebih syok dengan apa yang baru dikatakannya kemarin! Bahwa selama ini dia gay!_ Jerit Kyuhyun dalam hatinya. Tidak mungkin kan dia mengeluarkan suara hatinya?

"Kau benar. Harusnya aku tidak terlalu kepikiran pengkhianatan itu. Aku harus mulai cari wanita agar tidak kalah dengan pendek yang satu itu," balas Kyuhyun.

Tanpa sengaja mata Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang tidak jauh dari cafetaria tempatnya berada. Dia melihat laki-laki itu yang sedikit kewalahan saat banyak yang mendekatinya dan memberikan ucapan selama atas pernikahannya yang akan segera berlangsung beberapa hari ke depan.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin. Tidak ada yang aneh. Laki-laki itu bersikap seperti biasa. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengingat segala gerak-gerik Sungmin yang selama ini dilihatnya. Tidak ada satupun yang memperlihatkan Sungmin menyukai seseorang terlebih lagi seorang laki-laki. Kyuhyun tidak pernah melihat sinyal-sinyal jatuh cinta yang bertebaran.

_Tapi dia, kan tidak 24 jam dia menyukai seseorang di luar jam kerja dan waktu yang kuhabiskan dengannya. Lagipula memang walaupun kita sudah sahabatan lama tentunya masih punya satu dua rahasia yang tidak akan dibeberkan._

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk optimis dan tersenyum sendiri sampai membuat teman yang ada di depannya menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik.

_Mungkin dia sudah mulai gila_, batin Yesung.

.

Sekarang sudah jam pulang kantor. Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Sungmin. Mereka tidak saling bicara sampai benar-benar keluar dari kompleks kantor. Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Kau. Hmm… sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan apa yang kau katakan kemarin," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Yang mana? Banyak sekali yang kukatakan kemarin," balas Sungmin.

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun tersipu. Dia sepertinya malu mengungkapkannya. "Ehm. Maksudku laki-laki yang kau sukai sebenarnya siapa?"

Sungmin memasang senyuman jahil. "Kenapa kau ingin sekali tahu?"

Kyuhyun menjadi grogi dan membuang mukanya. "T-tidak. Hanya saja aku berpikir mungkin aku bisa membantumu mendapatkan laki-laki itu dan kau bisa lebih hidup bahagia bersamanya."

"Ow, sejak kapan Cho Kyuhyun menjadi orang yang perhatian seperti ini? _So sweet_. Kau membuatku terharu, tapi sungguh kau tidak perlu ikut campur akan urusan cintaku. Apalagi sampai membuat _statement_ seperti itu." Sekali lagi Sungmin melanjutkan jalannya dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun ke belakang.

Kyuhyun berlari ke arah Sungmin dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di pundak Sungmin. "Ayolah. Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Kitakan sudah lama sahabatan. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu menderita seperti ini."

Sungmin menatapnya. "Serius? Yakin? Kau tidak mau menarik kata-katamu sebelum terlambat?"

"YA, tentu saja! Apa sih yang tidak buat sahabat terbaikku yang satu ini!" seru Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memasang senyuman mencemohkan. Untung saja Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya. "Well, kau yang mengatakannya. Jadi, jangan menyalahkanku kalau sebentar malam kau harus menemaniku ke klub malam."

"Hanya itu?"

"Bukan hanya itu. Tapi klub malam khusus pencinta laki-laki. Masih tidak mau mundur? Kau yakin masih mau membantuku membuat orang yang kucintai jatuh cinta padaku saat di sana?"

Kyuhyun meneguk ludah. Kyuhyun memang sudah mempersiapkan hatinya, tapi dia tidak berpikir Sungmin akan langsung membawanya ke tempat yang penuh dengan _gay_ yang bukan habitatnya.

"Ayolah. Sudah kukatakan padamu masalahku ini terlalu berat. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Aku bisa menanggungnya sendiri," ucap Sungmin.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun meneguk ludah. Dia masih berpikir keras. Menimbang-nimbang apakah dia akan keras kepala akan pilihan pertamanya atau mundur segera karena ucapan panas Sungmin.

"Aku akan tetap pergi bersamamu."

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu."

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti. Cukup yakin aku bisa membantumu nanti," ucap Kyuhyun dengan cengirannya.

Sungmin menghelah napas. "Kau memang makhluk aneh yang tidak pernah bisa kumengerti."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Jadi jam berapa aku akan menjemputmu?"

"10 malam. Pastikan tidak ada yang tahu kau akan kemana dan dengan siapa. Aku tidak ingin ada yang mulai gossip tidak sedap lagi ketika aku sudah mau menikah," peringat Sungmin.

"Ok. Kau bisa mengandalkanku."

.

.

.

Untung saja Sungmin masih tinggal di apartemen pribadi miliknya atau tidak dia mungkin akan kesulitan menjelaskan bunyi bel itu pada kedua orang tuanya. Sekali lagi Sungmin mengecek dirinya di kaca. Sudah cukup tampan sekaligus manis. Setelan kaos dan jeans hitam simpel ditambah jaket putih untuk melindunginya dari dingin tampak membuatnya lebih seksi dari biasanya. Bunyi bel yang dibunyikan dengan tidak sabaran menyadarkan Sungmin. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia berjalan ke arah pintu apartemennya lalu membukanya.

Sosok Kyuhyun ada tepat di depannya. Sweater hijau tua dan celana jeans hitam melekat di tubuh Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar Sungmin menelan ludahnya sendiri. Well, laki-laki yang ada di depannya ini, sahabatnya, memang tampan sekali. Tidak heran jika semua orang tergila-gila padanya. Sungmin bahkan bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat untuk sesaat. Sesaat Sungmin tahu rasanya menjadi fans laki-laki tampan yang satu ini. Sangat mempesona dan menggiurkan.

Tanpa Sungmin sadar Kyuhyun juga mengamatinya sedari tadi. Dari ujung rambut sampai kakinya. Air liurnya hampir menetes keluar. Sungmin yang ada di depannya saat ini terlihat sangat seksi. Padahal biasanya manis dan dia sama sekali tidak terlalu memperhatikan penampilan Sungmin, tapi kali ini. Entahlah. Sungmin benar-benar beda dan itu membuat Kyuhyun pangling.

_Oh, sadarlah Kyuhyun. Dia sahabatmu. Terlebih lagi dia laki-laki!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :Thank you for 365 days-ZZ Ward- for making me want to try to write about them once again and you.**

**Btw, any suggestion what will happen in the next chapter?**


End file.
